gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost of Northwest Manor
|image = S2e10 Northwest Mansion Lumberjack Ghost Bearded.png |first = Northwest Mansion Mystery |last = |voice = Kevin Michael Richardson |inspiration = |# = |case = |species = Human (formerly) Ghost (Category 10) |abilities = |environment = Northwest Manor, Gravity Falls, Oregon |diet = |alias = |alliance = |goal = Build the Northwest Manor (premortem) Vengeance for the Northwests if they still refuse to keep their promise |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = Lumber workers of Gravity Falls, Oregon (premortem) |enemies = Dipper Pines (former) Preston Northwest Priscilla Northwest Nathaniel Northwest Pacifica Northwest (former) |likes = |dislikes = Betrayal People breaking their promises |weapons = Ax Fire Forest/plant manipulation |fate = Killed by being hit on the head with an ax after being caught in a mudslide. Peacefully leaves to the afterlife after Pacifica opens the gates to allow the town to join the party. |quote = "I smell... a Northwest!" }} The is a spirit haunting the Northwests' mansion. History 150 years ago, the man who would become this ghost was one of a crew of lumberjacks commissioned by the Northwest family to build a grand mansion for them on the top of one of the hills outside the settlement that is today the town of Gravity Falls. The Northwests promised that when the manor was complete, they would hold a huge party for the townsfolk every year. It took many years of hard work, and the sacrifices of many of the crew due to the dangerous nature of their work, but at last the job was done. The night the party was to take place, however, the Northwests reneged on their promise and slammed their gates in the faces of the townsfolk. As his friends and family trudged back to town, the lumberjack pounded on the gates, demanding the Northwests keep their promise. The rainy weather, combined with the loss of the trees, caused a mudslide, and the lumberjack was swept away. He managed to stop his fall by grabbing hold of a large boulder, only for a discarded hatchet to fly into his head. Injured and weak, the Lumberjack uttered a curse on the entire Northwest family with his dying breath, swearing to return in 150 years time and exact vengeance upon the Northwests' should they still refuse to keep their promise to allow common folk to attend their annual party. Season 2 In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Pacifica Northwest discovers him in her family's home and contacts Dipper Pines to help her capture the specter. However, he soon overwhelms the children, and Dipper consults his Journal for advice, but only finds a suggestion to "beg for mercy." However, Dipper manages to trap the ghost in a silver mirror. The ghost tells Dipper his story, and attempts to convince the boy to release him. Dipper refuses, as his sister was in the manor, and he didn't want her to get hurt. The ghost then requests that Dipper let him see his beloved trees one last time. Dipper agrees, holding up the mirror. The ghost makes the mirror burn, causing Dipper to drop it. The mirror shatters, and the ghost returns to the mansion, turning all the guests to wood. Ultimately, Pacifica honors the deal made by her ancestors, opening the gates and letting the townsfolk in. The appeased ghost tells Pacifica that she is not like the other Northwests. He undoes his wood curse before finally passing on. Appearance The ghost takes the form of a lumberjack wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. He is missing his right eye. When angered, blue flames shoot out from his head to form a beard and hair. He is also seen with a single-sided ax in his head deep in a crack in his head, implying his cause of death. However. he also uses a separate, double sided axe as a weapon. He appears to be blue and has a blue aura around him. Sightings Quotes ru:Призрак поместья Нортвестов Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Deceased Category:Former antagonists Category:Males